Angelos
Angelos (伝令者, Denreisha), often corrupted as Angel (天使, Tenshi) are a race of winged-humanoids native to skylands of Delos. Existing high above the continents and sea, they've remained fairly isolated for centuries, the only break occurring during the autumn season of each year. As a result, they developed a robust culture of collaboration, set on sustaining a civilization with limited natural resources. They are led by a representative body known as Dêmoskrátos (人民威勢, Jinminisei). Overview Appearance Outwardly, they are largely indistinguishable from humans, possessing a wide range of hair colors and eye colors, though their skin tone rarely passes beyond tan, typically remaining a fair hue. Nonetheless, physiologically speaking, there are some differences. Their main visual departure is a set of large, feathered wings. Like other physical traits, these can vary in color, typically alternating between white, black, and shades of blue, though other varieties have been seen. Another variation is in the number of wings; though most angelos are seen with two, they gain additional wings as they mature, though said wing attainment is slow, roughly a century per wing, with most topping out at six wings. Thus, a four winged angelos would be at least four centuries old, a six winged angelos at least six centuries old, so on and so forth. On the rare occasion an angelos possesses more than six wings, they are considered "Ouranos-blessed", granting them a prestige beyond their advanced age. GA - Angelos - Two Winged Variant.jpg GA - Angelos - Four Wings.png|A four-winged Angelos on her wedding day. GA - Angelos - Six Winged Variant.jpg Abilities Physiology *'Nigh-immortality': Angelos as a race are extremely long-lived, capable of existing for around two thousand years, with recordings of angels living for even longer. During this span they remain eternally youthful, possessing an otherworldly beauty which draws the eye and serves as a muse for artists. Apart of this existence is a general immunity to human, dwarf, and elven illnesses or ailments, though the angelos possess their own issues. Among these is a brittle form due to having hollow bones and joints, enabling their effortless and speedy flight, but also afflicting them with bodies vulnerable to injury and not suited for hand-to-hand combat. *'Flight': Due to the possession of large, powerful wings, hollow bones, and potent winds produced by the , Angelos are easily capable of flight. Coupled with the loose, airborne configuration of their homeland, such capability quickly becomes a necessity when traveling from place to place. Unsurprisingly, when in the sky, they prove highly nimble, evasive fliers, making them difficult targets in combat situations. Government Perhaps as a consequence of where they live and the culture they've developed, Angelos are one of the few if not only races/countries to forgo the monarchal structure in its entirety. In its stead is a representative and legislative entity known as Dêmoskrátos (人民威勢, Jinminisei). Composed of individuals elected from their respective islands, they are each sent to the Asterios by popular vote. Those eligible to vote are every angelos "who has grown their first wings", presenting a form of universal suffrage. Likewise, each island is given a position per 100 people, meant to ensure a diversity of opinions as well as having grievances heard. Once elected, Demes (代表的, Daihyōteki) serve in the Dêmoskrátos for a decade, with the opportunity to be reelected for one additional term. Upon serving two consecutive terms, they must sit out for two decades, paving the way for others to represent each island. The only exception to this rule is in the case of a representative falling ill or dying, in which case a previous demes may be asked to come out of semi-retirement, serving as acting demes until a new demes can be elected for that island. From the Dêmoskrátos the Phylai (首班, Shuhan) is elected; as with the legislative body itself, they serve a decade long term. Though often mistaken by outsiders as the "head of government", they truly function as a speaker of the house and delegator. They're primarily responsible for maintaining decorum, ensuring each demes who wants to speak has time to speak, coordinating voting procedure when initiated, and maintaining the steady progress through topics set for each session. Due to the demanding nature of presiding over the Dêmoskratos, as well as maintaining representative procedures, the phylai is voted on with each new Dêmoskrátos, with the previous phylai not eligible for immediate reelection. Trivia